There have been no novel methods of making transformer tap connections without existing welding practices which is a problem when joining dissimilar metals other than cold pressure welding which is limited to the combined metal thickness of the tap lead and the coil conductor. Even with cold pressure welding, the insulation must be removed from both the tap lead and the coil conductor and both must be free from metal oxides to assure a sound electrical joint. Mechanical connections, such as crimping, create a bulge in the transformer coil which is not desirable.
It would be desirable to utilize a staple like connector with penetrating teeth to penetrate both the tap lead and the coil conductor with the insulation system still in tact assuring a solid electrical connection. By using the staple like connector only to penetrate the top and bottom of the conductor joint, any bulge in the transformer coil itself would be minimized. Such a staple like connector would be suitable for joining dissimilar metals such as copper to aluminum or aluminum to copper as well as joining like metals.